


Stuck in the snow

by Miarculas



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst but happy ending, Gen, Jasonette, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tikki and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: This was meant for my favorite authors and readers as a gift!It just some reminiscing, little angst.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 84
Kudos: 35





	Stuck in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixxie_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/gifts), [Luana_dreamland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luana_dreamland/gifts), [Ollietheturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/gifts), [BabyClara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/gifts), [Theatreandcomicfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/gifts), [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/gifts), [evera6234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evera6234/gifts), [StripedSunhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/gifts), [boldlyanxious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/gifts), [Blondie4404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/gifts), [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/gifts), [Bbgirl3191](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgirl3191/gifts).



> :D

I just love cold weather. Always have, always will. It brings out a certain special feeling inside me. One that made me right at home. I just never thought that this cold weather would be the end of me. Seems fitting, doesn't it? Dying here, in the snow is the best thing that has happened to me in a whole year. Of course, Tikki has always been kind and caring to me. The other kwamis have too. But that's different, I technically own them. It would be against their nature to hate me. So in other words, they  _ have  _ to like me.

It hurt when I found out.

But now? I’m stranded in the same park I used to came to just to stalk Adrien, that  _ asshole betrayer _ . It's the same park that Alya forced me to babysit her siblings, the same one that Chloe’s mom offered me an amazing chance, one that I regret not taking. 

If only I wasn’t foolish enough to think that Chloe could change.

I was once a naive girl. I’m not anymore. I’ve changed, put up walls, acted like I didn’t care what they thought of me. Pretended to be ignorant of everyone else. Even my parents, who’ve raised me since birth, can’t recognize me anymore. 

Some parents they are.

Sitting here, frozen still in the snow, I thought back to my pseudo-brother, Jason. Gina had brought him to the bakery one day, claiming he was hers until she found his guardian. He, bless his soul, came before I turned into the stranger I am right now. Jason was just as guarded as I a now. But you know what? I still loved him. People say that love dies and withers. It's not true. It's been 6 years since he died, but I won’t ever not love him. Love can lessen but never die. 

I hate love for that.

As I fall into my slumber, I can sense Tikki and the other Kwami trying to wake me up. But its too cold for them, seeing as I took the mouse, ladybug, and bee miraculi that are sensitive to the cold. Funny, isn’t it? That even goddesses and gods have weaknesses.

The last thing I see before everything goes black is a portal, a turquoise blue swirl of mystery.

Then I hear my beloved brother’s voice.

~

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, but you shouldn't have expected more.


End file.
